110 Prompts
by KunoichiKazama
Summary: Following a prompt list on Tumblr. Hwoarang/Asuka. Please R&R :D
1. one

**AN: **Hi! This fic is based around a prompt list over on Tumblr. These oneshots will most likely be multipairing, purely because it can get pretty repetitive after a while! I'll write the pairing in the chapter title, so you can skip if you don't like it. Also, if you want a particular pairing, request it and I'll try to write for it! The first prompt on the list is An Intense Stare.

**An Intense Stare**

"No."

"Asuka, _please, _it would look so pretty!"

Xiaoyu stood in the center of Asuka's hotel room, pouting at her. In one hand, she held a flyer for the pre-tournament party. In the other, she waved a deep green halterneck shirt. Deciding it was time for the puppydog eyes, Xiaoyu stared directly into Asuka's eyes.

"..."

"..."

"...Damn you, Ling Xiaoyu!"

Ten minutes later, Asuka emerged from the bathroom wearing the shirt Xiaoyu had brought for her, a pair of black shorts (Xiaoyu knew better than to try to wrestle her into a skirt) and deep green heels.

"I look like a hooker. Or moss. I haven't decided yet."

"Sexy moss, very sexy moss!" Xiaoyu squealed as she grabbed Asuka's hand and dragged her down to the lobby.

When they opened the door to the ballroom, they saw that the party was already in full swing; Nina and Paul were actively making out at one of the tables (Asuka had no idea how that had happened, but she imagined it had something to do with the empty bottle of champagne and upturned glass on the table beside them), and there were lots of fighters already dancing.

Xiaoyu jumped excitedly and shouted over the music, "Asuka, you go to the bar and get us something to drink, I'll grab a table!" and with that, she was gone. Asuka turned to the bar, and waited for the bartender's attention.

Suddenly, there was a light tap on her ass from what appeared to be a monumentally drunk Steve. "Looking good in those shorts, babe!" Floated in her ear from behind, and she turned just in time to see him dance away. She laughed it off - he'd regret it when he remembered tomorrow morning anyway. She redirected her gaze back to the bar, but as she did, she caught someone giving her a very intense stare. It was hard to make out in the dark, but from the large frame she guessed it was a guy. The lights flashed and she caught a glimpse of something on his head...goggles, maybe?

Suddenly a group of giggling girls crossed their line of vision, and when they left, it appeared that he had too.

She turned to return to Xiao with their drinks, but as she passed a door, two strong arms linked around her waist and pulled her in, one hand muffling the scream she emitted. Suddenly a mouth was at her neck, murmuring into her skin. "You look fucking amazing tonight."

She managed to wrench the hand away from her face and spun in his grasp. "Hwoarang? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she hissed in a deadly tone.

"You should dress like that more often. Do you know how hard it is to stop myself throwing you over my shoulder and sprinting up to my room right now?" he responded, ignoring the question. She, however, couldn't ignore the shiver that ran up her spine at his words, and he obviously noticed it, if his triumphant chuckle was any indication. She took a deep breath and whispered

in his ear.

"...Dont then."

Hwoarang would never run that fast again in his life.


	2. two

**AN: Back again with a new oneshot from a new prompt! I hope you enjoy, and as always, review!**

**Goodbye**

"ASUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Asuka sat on her bed, ignoring the furious redhead outside her window.

"ASUKA I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL COME UP!"

She scoffed. As if her parents would let him in, her dad had always hated him anyway.

"FINE!"

Silence.

Asuka assumed he had left. She sighed in relief and turned back to her desk, ready to tackle her homework assignments. She scowled as she caught sight of the email from her best friend, Ling Xiaoyu, still displayed on the monitor of her computer. She read it again, for the fifth time that evening.

_"Hi Asuka!_

_I know you're probably busy and stuff, but we agreed to always be honest with eachother, so here goes: I was with Lili today and we saw Hwoarang fighting. I know you told him you would leave him if he did it again after all that trouble with the police. _

_I'm sorry to be the one to tell you. Call me if you need me!_

_Xiao xoxoxoxo"_

Asuka's mind reeled back thirty minutes earlier, when she had called him. He hadn't answered, and at that moment she decided he was guilty. She left a blunt voicemail, and retreated to her bed. Ten minutes following that, he had been at her house, and for the last twenty minutes he had been bellowing outside her window.

She closed the email, angered even by the sight of it. She was abruptly startled out of her blind fury by sharp rapping at her window. She ripped open the curtains and met the enraged eyes of her boyfriend. _Ex _boyfriend.

When he saw her reach for the curtains again, he spoke in a low voice she had come to associate with great danger. "I am not above smashing this fucking window, Asuka."

She rolled her eyes at him, but quickly opened the window when she saw him draw his fist back.

"What do you want, Hwoarang?" she hissed venomously

He held up his phone and said furiously, "What the fuck is this?"

Asuka heard her own voice float from the room. "You know, I actually thought when you promised you wouldn't fight, you meant it. Silly me, right? I'm done with you."

He raised his eyebrows at her, as if to say, _well?_

"Don't give me that look, you lying bastard! Xiao saw you today! I told you plainly that I would leave if you kept fighting after the run in with police. But _no_, ego boy needs to _know _he's stronger than everyone else!" Asuka screamed at him, releasing her anger in one go. She suddenly felt exhausted.

Hwoarang said nothing, and just stalked towards her. She backed up with each step he took, until her back hit the wall. He planted his hands either side of her head and looked her dead in the eyes.

"You knew I couldn't do it."

She saw red. "Then _why did you promise me you would?"_

"I wasn't going to lose you. I'm still not going to lose you."

"Well unfortunately for you, it's not your choice anymore. You don't own me."

He growled low in his throat and leaned in close. "Yes I do," and with that, he kissed her furiously. She couldn't help but respond, despite her rage. Hey, it was a habit.

"Hwoarang..." she said, forcing his mouth away from hers, where he proceeded to attack her neck. "I can't do this. Every time you break your promises, I..." He returned to her lips when he heard the sadness in her voice, albeit softer this time.

"I won't lose you, Asuka. You heard me."

"...I know," She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her.

It was never goodbye between them, after all.


End file.
